1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a puncture apparatus having an automatic puncture function used for endoscopic insertion.
2. Background Art
In conventionally known puncture apparatuses having automatic puncture function using a hollow needle for removing tissue for autopsy, high speed movement of the needle provided by accumulating an ejection force in an automatic puncture mechanism having a spring, etc. and discharging the accumulated force all at once to enable automatic puncture in a case where puncture to a stiffened object tissue is difficult due to fibrosis.
The object tissue may be damaged if the automatic puncture mechanism providing high speed and powerful puncture is unintentionally activated. Known puncture apparatuses proposed for preventing this are provided with a protection cover that covers an operation switch for activating the automatic puncture mechanism (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-68732).
However, the operation switch can be exposed by opening the protection cover prior to a manual puncture of the puncture apparatus disclosed by the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-68732. Therefore, an unintentional activation of the automatic puncture function cannot be prevented if an endoscopist conducts therapeutic operation while opening the protection cover.